Ice Cream Moment
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menikmati es krim dengan seseorang yang kau cintai di sampingmu. First YGO fic! Revoshipping, silly romance, humor maksa, overly OOC, AU. Mind to r'n'r? ;)


Warnings : STRAIGHTshipping (Revoship)! _Silly_ _romance_, _sickly sweet,_ gaje, EYD _errors_ _possibility_, OOC parah, AU!_verse_, _kissing_ _scene_, de el el. _I've warned you._

_**Recommended playlist : Especially For You – M.Y.M.P.**_

_**Take your time & enjoy! :)**_

**Ice Cream Moment**

"Kau sedang apa?" Aku mendongak menatap sepasang _ruby_ cemerlang di atas kepalaku. Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan berdebar setiap kali kami bertemu pandang. _Azure_ dengan _ruby_.

Aku kembali melanjutkan sketsaku. Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab, karena aku tahu ia tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. Untuk sesaat, kami hanya seperti itu, terhanyut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Dermaga kecil di belakang rumah kami, memang tempat yang sempurna untuk melarikan diri sejenak dari kebisingan di luar sana. Air danau yang tenang dan jernih, terasa dingin saat kakiku menyentuhnya. Rumpun bunga _daffodil_ tumbuh subur di sekitar danau dan sepanjang jalan setapak menuju dermaga. Indah. Terasa damai di sini.

"Baru pulang?" tanyaku memecah keheningan di antara kami. Ia tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. _Cheeky_ _grin_ miliknya tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum juga saat melihatnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kantong plastik putih kecil di belakangnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Es krim?" tawarnya sambil menggoyangkan bungkusan es krim _strawberry yogurt _favoritku. Aku langsung menyambarnya sebelum ia mulai menggodaku.

"Dasar gadis urakan," ia tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku. Aku hanya memeletkan lidahku, sibuk menikmati rasa asam manis yang nikmat di lidahku. Ia memilih rasa _cookies_ _&_ _cream_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu itu bukan rasa favoritnya. Pasti ia hanya iseng mencobanya. Berani taruhan, kali lain ia pasti kembali memilih _vanilla_ lagi. Sifatnya yang sering kelewat penasaran memang tidak banyak menolong.

"Jangan bilang kau keluar hanya untuk membeli es krim, eh?" aku menyeringai jahil. Ia memasang ekspresi pura-pura berpikir. Raut wajahnya lucu sekali, alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut selagi bola matanya memandang ke atas. Raut wajahnya seperti wanita tua yang sedang cemberut ditinggal suaminya puluhan tahun. Aku memukul pelan bahunya, geli melihat lagaknya yang sok serius.

"Tebak saja sendiri," balasnya cuek lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke arahku. Ia membuka bungkus es krimnya dengan gaya terlalu dramatis.

"Es krim ini sepertinya enak juga," aku merebut es krimnya tepat sebelum ia akan memakannya. Aku memasang senyum licikku saat melihatnya memandangku dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat, nyaris seperti menuduh.

"Kakaaak~ Kembalikan es krimku. _Kan_ kakak udah dapet bagiaaaan! Nanti aku bilangin ke ibu!" Dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar –atau mungkin iya—seperti anak kecil saja. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan ekspresi bosan yang dibuat-buat.

"Dasar tukang ngadu, bilang saja sana ke ibu!" balasku melanjutkan 'sandiwara' konyol ini. Aku tahu gaya bercanda kami memang kekanakkan, tapi beginilah salah satu cara favorit kami bersenang-senang. Aku bersiap-siap mau menjilat es krim miliknya, ketika ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku, meringkuk sambil menempelkan dahi ke lututnya. Pura-pura _ngambek_.

"Ngambek sana sampai tua,bocah tengik." Ia masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Aku mendiamkannya saja. Biasanya, ia akan langsung menengok sambil tersenyum merajuk ke arahku. Aku selalu menang dalam 'permainan' ini. Biasanya.

5 menit berlalu dan es krimnya yang kupegang dari tadi sudah setengah mencair, mengenai tanganku sedikit. Aku mulai bosan menunggunya. Selama ini, paling lama aku menunggu hannya sekitar 30 detik. Paling lama. Tapi hingga sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah aku makan saja~" aku coba memancingnya. Nihil.

"Hmmm, enak sekali! Kau bakal menyesal nanti!" kedua kali aku coba memanas-manasinya, berharap ia akan menengok dan segera menghampiriku kemari. Gagal.

Aku menghela napas, dan bergeser mendekati punggungnya. "Maaf, ini es krimnya," kataku sambil menyodorkan es krim yang sudah setengah mencair di tanganku. Ia masih tetap betah di posisinya sekarang. Tidak menanggapiku. Aku mulai merasa kesal. Es krimnya sudah makin mencair dan mulai mengotori sebagian tanganku, dan refleks aku langsung menjilat es krimnya cepat-cepat.

Aku tidak menyadari saat tiba-tiba ia berbalik, meraih wajahku dan… menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milikku. Aku terkejut sampai-sampai es krim itu terlepas dari tanganku. Tapi, jujur, aku tidak sedikitpun merasa sayang.

'_Ini terasa jauh lebih menggoda daripada es krim rampasan'_

Aku merasakan bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Aku membuka mulutku sedikit membiarkannya mengecap rasa manis dari lidahku yang masih terasa dingin. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan aku menaruh kedua tanganku di belakang lehernya yang jenjang. Dan untuk sesaat yang terasa sangat lambat, kami saling menikmati bibir satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba ia menarik kepalanya,

"Kau benar… ini sangat enak," katanya dengan napas agak tersengal.

"_I_ _told_ _you_!" balasku dengan napas yang juga tersengal-sengal. Wajahku terasa panas, pastilah warnanya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari merah. Tapi, aku tidak merasa sendiri, karena yang merona bukan hanya aku saja. Kami sesaat bertatapan dengan wajah _idiot_ sebelum tawa kami meledak akhirnya. Aku terbahak-bahak sampai perut terasa sakit dan tenggorokanku kering. Aku terus tertawa sampai tak menyadari ia sudahh berhenti tertawa, dan kini menatapku lembut dengan iris _carmine_ miliknya yang misterius. Aku pun menghentikan tawaku dan balas menatapnya. Tiba-tiba aku terbawa menuju dunia masa lalu. Nostalgia.

_Warna matanya mengingatkanku pada wine yang kami nikmati pertama kali di Lyon, di malam setelah kami mengikat janji di sebuah kapel kecil –dengan gaun dan jas pinjaman—berjanji untuk selamanya akan terus bersama. Kami meninggalkan Jepang, rumah lama kami. Keluarga, teman-teman kami, segalanya. Tak ada protes, histeria, tangisan. Tak ada yang keberatan kami pergi. Mereka hanya berpesan untuk sering mengirim kabar ke Jepang, mendoakan kebahagiaan kami, dan dengan itu melepas kami pergi. No drama at all._

_Dan di sinilah kami sekarang. Setelah puas menjajaki tempat-tempat yang kami inginkan selama kurang lebih 6 tahun, kami akhirnya memutuskan Perancis sebagai 'rumah' kami yang kedua. Kini, kami tinggal di pinggiran kota Nice, di sebuah tempat yang ramah, damai, asri, menjalani kehidupan dengan sederhana. Tak ada kemewahan, namun kami tidak membutuhkannya sepanjang kami bisa terus tertawa, bersenang-senang, berdansa, berlarian dan bermain di pantai, menikmati matahari terbenam. Bersama-sama dalam segala hal. _

_Present__._

"Kurasa itu akan jadi rasa favoritku yang _baru_," katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Ia memandang langit senja yang berhiaskan tirai-tirai lembayung dan jingga. Mengingatkanku sedikit tentang senja di Jepang.

"Dan akan jadi favoritku yang _kedua_," aku tertawa jahil menanggapinya. Ia ikut tertawa. Aku selalu senang mendengar suara tawanya.

"Ikut-ikutan saja,"

"_Kan_ kubilang favoritku yang _kedua_," balasku sambil tersenyum acuh. Ia kelihatan tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Kenapa tidak jadi yang pertama? Menurutku _strawberry_ _yogurt_ terasa agak aneh," katanya dengan cemberut. Apakah ia benar-benar seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun? Atau seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh yang salah? Tapi, itu tidaklah penting. _Screw_ _that_ _silly imagination._

Aku menarik lengannya ke arahku dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan dalam. Aku ingin merasakan kembali sensasi menggelitik yang selalu muncul setiap kali dia menciumku.

Atau aku duluan yang menciumnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau favoritku yang _pertama_, bodoh."

_-fin._

A/N : Sebenarnya ini fic dengan pair straight pertama saya. Ehm apakah cukup berhasil? Saya sengaja nulis cerita yang ringan, semoga gak ngebosenin Oke, mereka memang agak –sangat—OOC disini tapi saya suka karakter mereka yang agak _playful _(?)di sini, hasil coba-coba favorit saya sejujurnya mwahahaha *digaplokterpal* habis saya kesel liat mereka di anime/manganya, padahal sama-sama suka tapi malah malu-malu gitu. Arrgh, lupakan.

Maaf jika readers ngerasa ceritanya kayak setengah-setengah apalagi cerita masa lalu mereka yang sepertinya asal –sengaja— disempilin karena emang awalnya bikin oneshot dan ga mau panjang-panjang. Oh ya, di sini mereka udah _married_ loh *tebar2bungabangke* #ditabokbolakbalik

Dan, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini (permisi para senior2 di sini ), saya harap semoga cukup layak dinikmati dan sedikit bisa menghibur readers semua *kedip2genit*

_**Thanks for reading, mind to review? ^^**_


End file.
